


Naked

by Ash2411



Series: Yet [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Sexy, a little break from all the angst, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2411/pseuds/Ash2411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy walks in on Clarke while she's changing after work and things get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

Clarke unbuttons her pants and slides them off, thankful to be rid of them along with her shirt and bra. It had been a long day at the Art museum where she worked and all she wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. She walks around in her underwear while the water heats up, turning down her bed and laying out her pajamas: an old t-shirt that Bellamy let her borrow last year when their group of friends all went out and she’d needed something comfy to wear afterwards. They were all notorious for crashing at each others apartments. Clarke had decided to keep the shirt and Bellamy had never asked for it back. 

The apartment s quiet save the TV in the living room where her roommate Raven is. Clarke pulls her hair up into a loose bun, tendrils falling about her  face. Just as she slips her panties down her legs she hears footsteps outside the hall and her door swings open. Clarke whips around to see a shocked Bellamy standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

“Oh my god, Bellamy! Hasn’t anyone ever told you knocking is?!” Clarke says loudly. 

“Uh…” Bellamy mumbles frozen in the doorway. His eyes drop a fraction lower then immediately go back to her face. “Shiiiiit. Sorry.” 

Clarke looks down at herself. “Fuck! Oh my God. Close your eyes!” 

Bellamy blinks and shakes his head before covering his eyes with his hand. 

Clarke runs snatches her- his- t-shirt from the bed and slips it over her head. It falls just below her ass, thank god. Bellamy peaks between his fingers. 

“Can I look?” He laughs. 

“Clarke?” Raven calls. “You okay? Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln are here for movie night! It’s Friday, remember?” 

“Yeah!” Clarke yells, her eyes on Bellamy’s. “Be right there!” 

Bellamy tries to walk backwards and shut the door but Clarke grabs his arm and yanks him into the room. She closes the door and leans against it. Bellamy’s holding back a smile and it simultaneously drives her insane and turns her on. 

“You tell no one.” Clarke warns, pointing her finger at him. “NO. ONE.”

Bellamy laughs. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Princess.” 

She smacks his arm and he smirks. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Clarke? Bellamy? Where are you guys? Hurry up or we’re starting this thing without you!” 

Bellamy opens his mouth and Clarke claps her hand over it and yells out “Be there in a second!” 

She takes her hand of his mouth slowly and shakes her head. “Get outta here so I can put pants on and-”

“Is that my shirt?” Bellamy asks, looking down. 

“No.” Clarke says automatically. 

“Clarke, that’s my shirt.”

“You gave it to me.” 

“I let you borrow it.”

“You never asked for it back.” Clarke says, her cheeks red. She folds her arms across her chest. 

“You can keep it.” Bellamy says. He smiles, but it’s tender and warm this time. “Looks better on you anyways.” 

He steps towards her and puts his hand on the doorknob. They’re so close she can count his freckles. “Yeah? Well..I-thanks.” Clarke stammers. His lips are so close. They part slightly and he swallows hard. Clarke feels an ache in her lower belly. 

“Fuck it.” She mumbles then she stands on tiptoe to kiss him. She’s waited so long to do this- to feel his lips on hers, to feel his tongue dart out to slide across her lip. They end up pressed against the door, his hands on her hips and her fingers tangled in his curls. 

“YOU GUYS GET THE FUCK IN HERE. WE’RE STARTING IT WITHOUT YOU!” Octavia yells. 

Bellamy and Clarke break away from one another, both of them panting. Bellamy clears his throat. “We should probably go before Octavia hunts us down.” He looks at the ground and licks his lips. 

He walks around Clarke who’s standing speechless next to her door.

“Hey!” She says quickly. 

Bellamy turns around. “I’m not going to tell anyone. I promise.”

“Good. Or I’ll tell everyone that I saw you naked.”

“Clarke, you haven’t seen me naked.” Bellamy says, giving her a confused look. 

“Yet.” Clarke says with a smile. Then she pushes him out the door and shuts it behind him. 

When she walks into the living room in sweats and Bellamy’s t-shirt, she’s still feels dazed.

“What’s up with you?” Raven asks, raising her eyebrows. 

“Nothing.” Clarke says quickly. “Just happy to see you guys.”

Then she plops down on the couch next to Bellamy with a grin.


End file.
